Example embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to a semiconductor circuit. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a gray code generator.
A gray code generator may generate a gray code which sequentially varies. The gray code generator may be used in various electronic devices. For example, the gray code generator may be used to convert an analog voltage obtained from an image sensor to a gray code being a digital value.
There is a desire to reduce power consumption of electronic device while making an operating speed higher. Since the gray code generator performs a count operation during a time corresponding to a voltage, the operating speed and power consumption of the gray code generator may have a significant influence on the operating speed and power consumption of the electronic device including the gray code generator and the image sensor.
Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for a gray code generator having an improved operating speed and reduced power consumption.